1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with an automatic protection capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. However, when a portable electronic device accidentally drops, not only can the outer appearance get damaged but the underlying electrical circuits of the portable electronic device may also be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.